


My Thoughts Will Echo Your Name Until I See You Again

by teenageavenger



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, This was for bemily week 2018 and I just didn't post them till now, highschool reunion, the death chapter is the soulmate au or chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: These were some simple one shots from bemily week 2018 that I just never posted on ao3 until now





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh!” Emily groaned loudly at the notification that popped up on her facebook feed.

“What’s up, Em?” Emily’s room mate, Beca, yelled from the kitchen. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just my stupid high school reunion that’s tonight. I forgot all about it! I don’t even have anything to wear or any cool accomplishments. I’m going to look like a total loser!” Emily buried her face in the couch cushion whilst once more groaning very loudly. 

“Don’t go,” Beca suggested while moving Emily’s head so she could sit done replacing her head on her lap. 

“I can’t not go! I said I would! God, Everyone’s gonna have cool careers and cool boyfriends and girlfriends and I’m going to show up lame old Emily!” Emily stole a cookie from the box Beca was holding, and grumpily munched on it. 

“Hey, you’re not lame. You’re Emily Junk! Super cool recording artist! If that’s not cool I don’t know what is! And who cares if you’re not dating anyone it’s your choice.” Beca sounded so nonchalant about everything and Emily had no idea how. ‘It’s easier for her. She’s literally the coolest person I know! She doesn’t have to worry about seeming lame at some lame high school reunion!’

“It’s not like I’m Justin Bieber or some one cool!” Beca couldn’t figure out why Emily was so worked up about this. It’s not like she peaked in high school and then never got any better. “Jake is going to show up in his cool muscle car with his big wall street job and his supermodel girlfriend who can’t stop taking selfies with him and posting it on facebook!” Ah. Now Beca understood. Suddenly Emily shot up from Beca’s lap almost making the short girl drop her cookies. 

“Go with me!”

“One: you should stop stalking your ex on facebook it isn’t healthy. Two: why would I go with you? That makes no sense! We’re not even dating or anything!” 

“Come on, please! No one can say that Jake survived the break up after high school better if I show up with the Beca Mitchell, music producer, on my arm! Please Beca!” Emily was now on the ground begging on her hands and knees, giving Beca the puppy eyes that she could never resist. 

“You’re need to seem cool at a place where it is impossible to be cool at is ridiculous, but fine. I’ll go with you. On one condition!” 

“Anything!” 

“You change your facebook status. I wanna see Chloe freak out.” Emily nodded and jumped up, giving Beca a hug before flouncing away. 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Emily? We could go home right now. Throw on our sweat pants and spend the evening pizza while watching cheesy horror flicks,”

Emily was tempted but she shook her head. “No. I said I would go on the invitation. It’s rude to not go when you said you would,” Emily took a second to steel herself, then she grabbed Beca’s hand and marched inside. 

Beca had to admit- at least to herself- She didn’t make Emily change her facebook status to freak Chloe out. She actually didn’t care what Chloe thought. Okay, that’s actually not true. Chloe is Beca’s best friend. Of course, she cares what she thinks. Beca loved Emily and she knew that other people thinking they were dating would be the closest they would ever get to dating. 

The first person to approach them was some perky blonde that Emily later told Beca had been her co-caption of both the softball and basketball team, and Emily’s high school athletic rival and school long frenemy.

“Emeeee! It’s been so long! You pull that dress of so well for someone of your height. Oh my gawd! Is this your wife? She’s is goreeegous!” 

“I’m not-” Before Beca could finish her contradiction, Emily cut in. 

“Not yet. We actually just got engaged! We’re so excited. Speaking of, where’s Tom? I heard you recently tied the knot. How amazing!” 

“Oh, he’s probably at the bar. I should actually go get him. My Tom’s a rapper you know. Maybe you’d like to hear one of his demos? You could give it to one of those big wigs you work for, Miss. music lady. Well, I should go find him. I’ll be expecting an invite in the mail!” With that, the walking headache disappeared. 

“I’m sorry about saying we’re engaged! I panicked!” Emily whispered, wide eyed to Beca. 

“Don’t worry about it, Legacy. I understand,” Beca’s voice always had a calming effect on the taller girl, and the same was true of tonight. Emily sent Beca a smile that made the brown haired girl’s heart go crazy.  
The entire night seemed to go the same way. Some new person would could come up to talk to Emily, going on and on about seemingly nothing before disappearing to find someone else. Occasionally Emily would start to get panicky and tense but when that happened Beca would squeeze her hand, and make up some reason she needed to leave and why Emily needed to go with her(“I need to use the restroom. Emily, dear, will you show me where they are?” “Sweetie, I would just love to see some of your trophies!” “Honey, I’m going to get a drink, what hallway were the refreshments down again?”) and then the duo would disappear, leaving the person sitting there thinking ‘We’re at the refreshments table!’ 

The night had been going really well. Emily was actually surprised. But like all good things it had to end. 

“Darling!” The voice that sounded from behind them had a posh british accent and felt very forced. “You must tell introduce me to these lovely looking folks right here!” The two turned to see the lady gesturing to them. She was shortly joined by a blonde buff guy in a suit. 

“Dear, you mustn’t expect me to remember everyone. If you wish to talk to someone start by asking their na- oh. Hi, Emily. Long time no chat. Have you met my supermodel wife, Lillian?” He put his arm around the girl but he still radiated awkward energy. 

“Hi, Lillian!. I’m Emily and this Beca, my fiance!” Lillian ignored Emily’s outstretched hand and turned to face her husband. 

“Isn’t Emily the charity case you took to prom?” Jake turned red and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

“I don’t think I called her a charity case, but we did go to prom together,” 

“Yes, you did, remember? You said that she begged your for years to go out with you and you decided to take pity on the girl and take her to prom.” Beca knew Lillian was just trying to make Emily feel bad, but she had never wanted to punch someone more in her life. 

“Babe, how bout you go talk to the couple at the refreshments table? I’ll meet you there,” Lillian muttered something under her breathe before wandering off. 

“I’m sorry about that, Emily. Lillian and I got together my freshman year of college right after we broke up. I was hurt and I wanted to get back at you so I might have told her some not nice things about you to make myself feel better. Her repeating them wasn’t cool. I’m sorry,” Emily muttered an ‘it’s okay’ before walking away. 

“Darling!”

“Tell her I’m sorry will you?” Jake asked Beca before walking over to join his wife. Beca shook her head before running off to join Emily. It took Beca five minutes to find the girl but eventually she found Emily sitting on the floor outside a door marked Gymnasium. 

“Emily, are you okay?” Beca sat on the floor next to the girl, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“We should have just stayed home,” Beca hated that her voice sounded like she’d been crying. “You were right. I’m kidding myself trying to be cool. I wasn’t then and I’m not now.” 

“What are you talking about? You are not lame! You’re Emily fucking Junk! You provided the song that won the Bella’s the nationals! You captioned the new Bellas and lead them through winning three ICCA’s all by yourself! You’ve won awards for your music! Your most recent album sold three million copies world wide! Fuck what some guy and what his nobody wife thinks. You have fans all over the world and has anybody even heard of Lillian whatever-their-last-name-is? You’re Emily Junk and Emily Junk is the coolest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! Now let’s go in there and prove that some prissy lady with a fake accent can not get to Emily Junk!” Emily laughed and took Beca’s outstretched hand. 

“Thanks, Beca.” Emily whispered as she wiped away her tears. They entered the gym as some song from the year Emily graduated finished. Beca didn’t recognize it but 2014 did have some weird music that she would like to forget. 

“Alright, the last dance of the night is the king and queen’s dance. Everyone grab a partner!” Emily gently took Beca’s hand and led her onto the dance floor. The two stayed like that for the next couple of minutes. Emily’s head resting on Beca’s, swaying to the beat, not saying anything. It wasn’t until the last measure that they broke their position. More specifically, Beca broke it. She’s not really sure what made her do it. What second she’s dancing with her best friend, admiring how strong she is, and the next she’s standing on her tiptoes connecting her lips to Emily’s. They broke apart when the song ended and everyone clapped like they do at the end of dances. 

“Let’s go home, okay? I don’t wanna stay and talk to anyone else.” Emily whispered in Beca’s ear causing the girl to nod. They walked silently out to the car, Emily politely nodding to the people they passed. Once they got in the car, Beca turned to face Emily. 

“Emily, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you. I crossed a line. And it’s even worse since you were already feeling so shitty and then I went and just kissed you out of nowhere which was totally out of line and-”  
“Beca, it’s okay!”

“I really shouldn’t have done that. I know we’re just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be; it’s just I really like you Emily. I have for a long time and that’s -

“You like me?”

“I’m so sorry. I know we were just pretending. We’re not engaged or dating or any of that-” Beca was so busy rambling she hadn’t noticed the smile on Emily face or that Emily was no close enough that they were centimeters way from touching noses until Emily spoke. 

“It’s okay, Beca.”

“It is?”

“I like you, too.”

“You do?” Emily’s smile grew as she leaned forward and captured Beca’s lips. She could not have asked for a better outcome from a lame high school reunion.


	2. Come On, Come On, Don't Leave Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows how it works, but knowing and experiencing it are two different things. As long as your soul mate is alive you see color. Everyone hopes they meet their soulmate before, but that’s what Beca thinks the real pain is. Knowing them but not knowing. That’s what had sent Beca to a bar six hours away from her house, alone, wishing this moment hadn’t happened.

Everyone knows how it works, but knowing and experiencing it are two different things. As long as your soul mate is alive you see color. Everyone hopes they meet their soulmate before, but that’s what Beca thinks the real pain is. Knowing them but not knowing. That’s what had sent Beca to a bar six hours away from her house, alone, wishing this moment hadn’t happened. 

*eight hours earlier*

Beca couldn’t help the huge smile on her face as she walked across town. Chloe had been gone for a month on a vet internship and she was finally coming back. Beca’s smile grew every time she thought about how Chloe was driving to her(well, where they’re meeting). Beca’s smile faltered as she tripped. She quickly reached for her phone and frantically dialed the number. It went to voicemail. Beca tried again. 

“Come on. Pick up! Pick up!” Beca had stopped in her tracks. She knew she should get somewhere private to talk on the phone but she was stuck. Unable to do anything but listen to the phone ring. Finally, there was a click and..

“Becs?” 

“Chloe? Chloe are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just running a little late. Beca, I’m almost to the house. I’ll talk to you there, Okay?” Beca breathed a sigh of relief but the feeling was quickly replaced with a feeling of anxiety. 

“Chloe, I can’t see color,” Beca’s voice came out sounding smaller than her girlfriend had ever heard it. 

“Shit! Beca stay where you are. I’m coming to you, okay Baby? Text me your whereabouts. I’ll be right there. Stay where you are!” Chloe’s voice sounded demanding and strained. Beca knew she was trying to stay calm for Beca’s sake. She was thankful. She wasn’t sure she could handle it if Chloe started to freak. 

The first time Beca moved in ten minutes since texting Chloe was when her phone started to move. She expected it be Chloe so she answered it. She was really just working on autopilot right now. Answer phone, say hello, wait for Chloe to tell her what to do. Chloe will know. Chloe is the one who’s good with romance. 

“Chloe?”

“It’s Stacie,”

“Oh,” Beca didn’t even register that Stacie sounded sad. Beca wasn’t even sure how she was still breathing. There was no color in her life. It felt like she should be dead. 

“Beca, the bellas are meeting at our regular bar tonight. We need you and chloe there. I have some news I need to tell everyone,” Beca didn’t think she could survive a party with the bellas right now. She would have to decline. Politely, don’t be rude, and don’t tell them what’s happened. 

“Stacie, I don’t think I can make it. I’m already booked,” 

“I know Chloe got in today, but I think you’ll want to drop your sex plans and come to this!” Beca barely registered that Stacie sounded angry. 

“Sex isn’t the reason I can’t come,” Should she explain to her? Beca decided against it. She didn’t want to deal with the questions. “I’m out of town. There was a family emergency, can you explain to me what’s going on?” Beca felt a little guilty about lying, but she figured Stacie would understand. 

“Emily’s dead, Beca. She died roughly twenty minutes ago,” 

“Oh,”

“You’re the first person I’ve called. I wanted to tell everyone together,”

“Makes sense. How’s Benji taking it?” If Benji was seeing things like Beca was, then maybe she could talk to him. Try and make some sense. At least share her pain. 

“They broke up two months ago,” Stacie sounded as empty as Beca felt. Emily had been Stacie’s best friend. This couldn’t be easy. 

“Oh,” There was a pause while Beca’s thought started racing. “Does he still see color?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to him yet,” 

“Do you still see color?” As far as Beca knew the two had never been together, but they could have been soulmates. 

“Yes. Beca’s what’s with all the soulmate questions? Are you seeing colors?” 

“Listen, Stacie I gotta go. Family stuff is happening. Could you text me if you find out if Benji is still seeing colors?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you. I can expect to see Chloe at the bar tonight right?” The longer the conversation went on the more obvious it became that Stacie was holding back tears. 

“You’ll have to inform her, but probably. Bye, Stac. Stay Strong, okay?” 

“You too, Beca. Good luck with your “family issues,”” The way Stacie said family issues made it sound like she didn’t believe Beca. To be honest, Beca didn’t care if she believed her or not. All Beca cared about right now was leaving. It was all getting to be too much. She couldn’t stay waiting for Chloe. She had to leave now. 

Beca started sprinting towards her house. She was only a couple of blocks away thus it didn’t take her very long to get there. She was almost out of town when her phone started ringing. Titanium by David Getta. Chloe was calling her. Beca let it go to voicemail. After a couple of minutes her phone alerted her of a new voicemail. Within two seconds Titanium was erupting from the speakers again. Beca didn’t answer that one either. Or the next, or the one after that, or the one after that. After a couple of times Beca reached over to where her phone lay on the passenger seat, and turned it off. She turned on the radio, but soon turned it off. The silence was more friendly than the radio. She didn’t stop until well past dark. 

*four hours later*

Beca woke with a jolt. She glanced at the motel room clock. 3 A.M. glared back at her in dark grey lettering. She wished she could have gotten a few more hours of sleep but the dreams had started. Everyone gets them, but man had she wished she was the exception. Once your soulmate dies you receive dreams of the last 24 hours of their life. Not at all once. The dreams come in randomly over a period of weeks, months, sometimes years. It’s random how long it takes to see all 24 hours. Only one thing is the same. Everyone gets them, the dreams are always through the perspective of your soulmate, and they always get the first one the first time they fall asleep after going color blind. 

Beca got up and turned on her off. She hadn’t bothered to turn it back on after she arrived at the bar. She looked numbly at the start up screen as the dream replayed through her head. Her hands were on a steering wheel. She couldn’t see who she was but Beca was almost certain her soul mate had been female. Her phone had buzzed in her lap. The girl glanced down. It was a text. She looked up and kept driving, leaving her phone in her lap. Except, while the girl may have left her phone alone, not everyone else did. Some teenage boy with a phone shoved into his face ran a red light. The crash happened fast. Next thing Beca knew, she was on her side. Someone pulled her out. She could see a little ways down the street, someone run out of a house yelling something. Beca got the sense the house was her soulmate’s house, and the person was her soulmate’s friend, but Beca couldn’t tell anything. There was blood in her eyes and a ringing in her ears. For a moment she thought the pain and confusion would never end, but then Beca jolted awake, more sad than she had been before she fell asleep. 

Beca’s phone jumped alive with notifications in her hand. 12 missed calls - Chloe. 9 unheard voicemails - Chloe. 3 missed calls - Amy. 4 missed calls - Aubrey. 2 unheard voicemails - Aubrey. 5 unread messages- Chloe. 7 unread messages - Amy. 2 unread messages - Cynthia Rose. 2 unread messages - Stacie. Beca decided to start with Stacie’s messages and go from there. She was hoping that would be easier to handle than some of the others. 

Stacie 5:06 P.M.: I just called Benji. He’s still seeing colors. I hope you’re okay Beca. You can talk to me. 

Stacie 1:23 A.M.: I just spoke with Emily’s parents. Her funeral is in two weeks. I hope you’ll be back by then. It would mean a lot to everyone if you were there. 

Beca 3:08 A.M.: I’ll be there. Thank you for informing about Benji. I hope you’re doing well. I know Emily was your best friend. Stay Strong. 

There was so much more that she wanted to say, but she didn’t know how to. Even if she did they were not the kind of things you say over text. After a couple of minutes at staring at the text from Stacie(Benji wasn’t her soulmate. He sees colors. Could that mean? No. No.) Beca decided she should look at what everyone else had to say. 

Cynthia Rose 8:06 P.M.: Hey Beca, how come you aren’t at this party? Everyone’s here already but Stacie. Even your girl’s here. 

Cynthia Rose 8:36 P.M.: Beca, I’m sorry about the earlier text message. Stacie told us that you knew already. If you need some to mourn with the bellas are always here.

Amy 7:42 P.M.: Beca where is ur skinny ass

Amy 8:04 P.M.: Ur gurl is acting sketchy where r u

Amy 9:32 P.M.: uve answered no 1 where the fuck r u.

Amy 9:32 P.M.: Beca were here 4 u. 

There were several more vaguely threatening, somewhat nice texts from Amy. Beca skimmed through the rest of them before jumping to Chloe’s texts. She felt sorta bad for ditching her.

Chloe 3:15 P.M.: Beca, where are you? Why haven’t you answered my calls? Are you okay? Love you xx

Chloe 3:42 P.M. : Beca, please just text me back. I’m worried about you. We can get through this together. Please just text me back. Love you xx

Chloe 5:56 P.M.: I just got the call from Stacie to meet up. She said she called you already but you’re out of town and can’t meet up. Babe, please be careful. I know this is scary, but please be careful. Please, Beca. Love you xx

The rest of Chloe’s texts where the same. She looked at the x’s on the texts. Chloe sent them with every text she sent Beca. Beca normally found them adorable. Now they just made Beca realize she’s going to have to contact Chloe and break up with her. But not right now. Beca couldn’t do that now. All Beca wanted to do at this moment was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out. 

*two weeks later* 

Beca woke up on a familiar couch. She could smell food from the kitchen. 

“Get up or I’m eating your breakfast!” A playful voice called. Beca groaned before dragging herself off the couch and into the bright room. At the stove holding two plates was Stacie. 

“Bout time. I thought I was gonna have to sit on you!” Stacie joked with a laugh. The two sat at the counter together, munching upon pancakes and bacon. 

“Are you excited?” In all the years Beca had lived with Stacie in the Bella house, she had never seen her be so happy in the morning. The two were close, and throughout the 24 hours Beca hadn’t seen a single instance where Stacie hadn’t been smiling at the girl. 

“Oh yeah. Astrophysics tests are my absolute favorite thing in the world!” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Stacie smiled and nudged her with her shoulder. 

“Hush you. I was talking about our camping trip with Aubrey tomorrow!” Beca laughed and hugged Stacie as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. 

“I know that. Of course I’m excited. I’m so glad you finally found someone who treats you well and makes you happy. 

“She really does, Em. Now go get ready before you’re late for class!” Beca did a little “Aye, Aye, Captain!” With a salute before running off to her room. After getting ready, Beca looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was the face of Emily Junk. 

“Get out of here you, brat!” Stacie yelled from down the hall. Beca grabbed her bag, making her way out of her bedroom. “Good luck on your test. Love you!” 

“See you later, Stacie! Love you!” Beca opened the door and... she was awake, and she hated that fact. Over the past two weeks Beca had grown really fond of dreaming. Dreams were the only place left in color. They were also the only place she could see Emily alive. Even when she wasn’t dreaming a soulmate dream, Beca was dreaming of Emily. Over the last two weeks, Beca had made her way backwards through Emily’s last 24 hours. Beca knew that last night was the last dream. And it had all led Beca to one belief. On the last day of her life(minus the crash) Emily had been really, truly, happy. Beca didn’t think she could ask for anything more. 

*two hours later*

Beca stood in front of the gates of the graveyard. She hadn’t talked to any of the bellas since she told Stacie she would come. With a deep breathe Beca walked into the cemetery and over to where her friends stood gathered. 

“Beca, there you are! We’ve all been worried about you! I would have thought you had died, but Chloe here still sees color so…” Beca knew Amy was just trying to make a joke, but she was not in the mood. 

“Chloe’s not my soulmate,” She said it plainly almost sounding bored. Some of the bellas looked like they wanted to ask questions, but the service was starting. At some point during the funeral Stacie linked hands with Aubrey and Beca who linked hands with the people beside them, and so on until everyone was joined together in front a casket. 

After the funeral Stacie was the first to leave. Beca started after her wanting to talk to her about Emily, but was intercepted by Chloe. 

“Beca, we need to talk and I won’t accept no for an answer this time!” Beca sighed. She’d been ignoring her for too long. 

“Okay,” Chloe blinked in surprise. She had obviously been expecting more resistance. Beca gestured for Chloe to follow her. Thankfully, Chloe was silent all the way to the car, but the second they got inside Chloe started to talk. 

“Beca, I think we can make this work,” 

“Chloe..”

“Beca, please! I love you and you love me..or at least you did! I don’t see why this can’t work!” Chloe was close to tears. Beca knew that Chloe loved her but she also knew the only reason Chloe was clinging to this so hard was because of her fear of change. 

“You know I love you, but you also know why this can’t work. My soulmate might be dead, Chlo, but yours is still out there. Find her, marry her. There’s no use holding onto something that won’t work. Chloe, I love you and it’s because of that love that I’m breaking up with you,” Chloe nodded. Tears were still streaming down her face as she got out of the car. Beca waited until Chloe was safely in her own car before driving off to Stacie and Emily’s house. 

Beca was glad to see that it was rainy when she got out of the car. She thought it had a sense of beauty to it. “Stacie, can I talk to you?” Beca asked once the girl opened the door. Stacie nodded before turning around back inside. While everything was black and white, Beca knew exactly what color everything was because of her dreams. 

“Oh. I can come back later?” Beca stated when she walked into the living room to see Aubrey Posen already sitting there with a mug of tea in front of her. 

“No. Anything you wish to say in front of me, you can say in front of her!” Beca nodded before sitting across from the two girlfriends. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Emily,” 

“We knew this would happen. You’ve lost color right?” Aubrey asked causing Beca to nod.   
“How did you know?” 

“Besides the clash of colors you’re wearing, the questions you asked Stacie the day of….you know..were pretty telling,”

“Beca?” Stacie, who had been staring at the floor this entire time, was suddenly staring Beca straight in the eyes. “What was your last interaction with Emily like? I don’t mean to pry..I just..I think it might help us all get a little bit more closure if we just you know..talk about her,” Beca nodded before launching into the story of her last time seeing Emily. 

*two months prior Emily’s death* 

Beca’s hood was up to block the wind and rain as she entered the small cafe Emily had asked to meet her at. It was painted yellow, looking bright and cheery just like Emily’s personality. 

“Beca! Over here!” 

“Hey, Legacy. What’s this urgent meeting about?” Beca questioned as she sat down. 

“We’ll get to that later! For now let’s just talk!” Emily seemed a little bit nervous, but she ignored it and participated in the small talk. 

“How are you and Benji?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Emily had started to fidget in her chair and was avoiding Beca’s eyes. 

“Is everything okay between you two?”

“How did you know Chloe was your soulmate?” Beca blinked in surprise. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. But I know that I love her and she loves me. That’s enough for now,” 

“But what if she’s not your soulmate?” 

“Then I’ll deal with it when I realize. Are you worried that you and Benji weren’t meant to be?”

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to die without meeting my soulmate,” Beca understood that. She constantly worried that she was with the wrong girl and her soulmate was just waiting for her to realize. “I don’t want them to be sad when I die. If they’ve never met me they’ll be sad!” Beca reached forward and grabbed Emily’s hand that was sitting on the table. 

“Emily, everyone’s going to be sad if you die. We all love you and would hate if you weren’t here. I don’t think the bellas would be the same without you. They;ll be sad if they knew you or not,” Somehow that seemed to do the trick, though Beca had no idea how, because Emily suddenly perked up. 

“Thanks, Beca. You always know the right things to say. I would be lost without you!” Emily’s smile was big enough to light New York, and Beca felt an odd sense of honor that it was directed at her. 

“Trust me, Emily. If I lost you, I don’t think my world would ever look the same,” Beca returned the smile, meaning her comment very seriously. The two talked for awhile longer before parting ways. They had meant to met up again after that but their schedules always seemed to be conflicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you wish to scream at me, leave a comment or shoot me a message on tumblr @emilyhardon-junk


End file.
